The Way I Loved You
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: Song fic one shot.. based on Selena Gomez's song... set after the Tween Choice Awards


This one-shot is set after 'Sonny With A Choice'

Everything's _cool_ yeah

It's all gonna be **okay** yeah

And I don't k n o w

Maybe I'll even _laugh_ about it someday

But **not **today no

Cuz I don't feel so g o o d

I'm _tangled_ up inside

My **heart** is on my sleeve

Tomorrow is a m y s t e r y to me

**Sonny's P.O.V**

I ran straight into my dressing room and locked it. _How could he do this?_ _I thought he was different..._ I plopped onto Tawni's Tiger-print couch and cried. I should've known Chad wouldn't change. He'll always be a self centered jerk-face who cares about nobody but himself. I can't believe I was so stupid to believing he could change for me when we started dating. _It's okay, Sonny. You're gonna be okay. You don't need him. _

My tears felt hot and were running fast down my cheeks. I can't believe he thought that getting a recount would make everything better. How am I supposed to be around him tomorrow? What's GOING to happen tomorrow?

And it might be _wonderful_

It might be **magical**

It might be everything I've waited for

A m i r a c l e

Oh but even if I fall in _love _again

With someone **new**

It could never be

The Way I L o v e d You

For all I know, tomorrow I could meet some new guy and fall in love again. Maybe not. It could be something I've been waiting for. Or not. I don't know if I'll fall in love again. What Chad and I had was special. It was... a miracle. One thing I know is that if I fall in love again with someone else...

It won't be the same...

Letting _you_ go is

Making me feel so **cold **yeah

And I've been

Trying to make b e i I e v e it

Doesn't _hurt_

But that makes it **worse** yeah

See I'm a w r e c k inside

My tongue is tied and my whole

Body feels so _weak_

The **future** may be all I really need

Chad's P.O.V

I never thought that this would actually happen. Why couldn't I have just been happy for her? We'd still be together. For the past hour, I've been trying to forget about her, but my mind just keeps coming back to her. Heck, I've even tried to be all like "Psh! This is her loss. I don't even CARE if she dumped me," but I know that's not true. I've never been hurt like this before.

I pulled out my phone and started to look through my pictures. Most of them were of me and Sonny. When we were at the pancake house. That's when we gave each other nicknames. Shortstack and Egg Whites With Tomato On The Side. When we were at the fair and I won her a stuffed unicorn. I'm a wreck without her. I'm not feeling confident like I usually do. I feel weak. At least I have the future to look forward to...maybe...

And it might be _wonderful_

It might be **magical**

It might be everything I've waited for

A m i r a c l e

Oh but even if I fall in _love _again

With someone **new**

It could never be

The Way I L o v e d You

I don't know if I'll ever get over her. Or if I'll find anyone as good as her. Who knows? Tomorrow I could find a girl even better than her.. but I doubt that. My vision was starting to blur. Oh no seriously? I've never cried for a girl before. But Sonny wasn't just any girl. She's different. A good different... I want her to stay that way. I swear, if I ever fall in love with someone else... it won't be the same like it was with Sonny.

Like a _first_ love

My one and only **true** love

Wasn't it w r i t t e n all over my face

Yeah I _loved _you like you loved me

Like something **pure** and holy

And like something that can

N e v e r be _replaced_

Sonny's P.O.V

Chad was definitely the first guy I ever really loved. My true love. It was clear to everybody that I loved him. Even my friends learned to accept it. I know that he loved me because he proved it. More than once. The billboard, jumping out of a plane for me, pushing me out of the way from a bomb and offering to take care of my friends while I was sick -cough- relaxing -cough-. Our love can never be replaced by anyone else.

Chad's P.O.V

Sonny was the one for me. I never had the guts to ask her out until she came up to me that day and I thought she was talking about us. Who would've thought that her watching Mackenzie Falls got me to ask her out. But that's over. All said and done. It's hard to accept the truth. I loved her and I know that she loved me. She's proved it to me. When she decided to give me a second chance... (and third...and fourth...fifth...), when she said 'you guys are the most important people in my life'... Sure she was talking about her friends too but I was one of the most important people too...was... Our love can't and won't be replaced.

And it was _wonderful_

It was **magical**

It was e v e r y t h i n g I've waited for

A _miracle_

And if I should **ever** fall in love again

With someone n e w oh

It could _never_ be the way

No it will **never** be the way

I L o v e d

_You_


End file.
